Neckties are typically displayed on horizontal racks in a display case, or on a counter top. On occasion, particular neckties are showcased in decorative containers which can be placed on the counter tops of display cases, near cash registers, or at other locations throughout a vendor's store. Several forms for individually packaging and displaying neckties are known.
Packages for neckties (e.g., a single necktie, multiple neckties or neckties with shirts) have been fabricated in various forms. Such containers can assist in the display of neckties to consumers. These containers range from storing multiple neckties lengthwise in a single removable-top cardboard box to storing an individual necktie in its own box. Regarding the latter arrangement, the necktie is usually folded lengthwise along its center and laid flat within the box. This arrangement is common of all prior-art necktie packaging containers and can be troublesome. Customers may remove neckties from their respective boxes in order to try on or show to a friend. When removed, these neckties are not always placed back in the correct box, may be left lying loose on counter-tops, or relocated to a remote place within the store.
The removal of neckties from their boxes can be problematic because pricing and product information is typically on the box in lieu of the tie. Misplaced neckties can lead to inaccurate pricing and consumer confusion. Additionally, when several neckties are disjoined from their respective boxes the task of rejoining each necktie in its correct box can be tedious and time consuming, requiring additional labor and expense on the part of the vendor.
While individually packaging and displaying neckties can provide an eye-catching way of attracting consumers to the product, no particular structure is provided for securing or mounting the necktie therein, preventing its shift within the box, its ready removal from the box, or its separation from pricing/product information on the box. The present invention addresses these and other needs.